1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a pedal operating apparatus for a vehicle, capable of reducing pedal effort o.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a clutch is installed between the flywheel and an input shaft of a transmission to control transfer of power from an engine to the transmission. That is, the clutch serves to cut off the connection between the transmission and engine at the time of first starting the vehicle, or shifting a gear of the transmission and slowly connect the transmission to the engine at the time of moving the vehicle by engine power.
In particular, in the case of a manual transmission, a shift lever needs to be operated so as to prevent the power of the engine from being transferred to the transmission at the time of shifting the gear. To this end, a driver steps on a clutch pedal to control application of the power of the engine to the transmission.
The driver steps on the clutch pedal to prevent the power of the engine from being transferred to the transmission, and then operates the shift lever to shift the gear. Thereafter, when the driver takes his/her foot off the clutch pedal, the clutch pedal returns to its original position by oil pressure from a master cylinder.
Since the driver steps on the clutch pedal with a stronger force than the returning force of the clutch pedal, if the driver drives a vehicle for a long period of time under the driving conditions that he/she needs to frequently shift gears, the driver's leg which is stepping on the clutch may become strained.
The matters described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.